A new and versatile approach to the synthesis of delta 9-THC metabolites has been developed utilizing a terpene containing the 1,3-dithiane moiety, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 100, 2929 (1978). The scope of this reaction has been enlarged by the synthesis of (plus or minus)-2',11-Dihydroxy-delta 9-THC and (plus or minus)-3',11-Dihydroxy-delta 9-THC (181st ACS National Meeting, March 29-April 3, 1981, Atlanta, Georgia, ORGN #174). The practical syntheses of 2'-and 3'-acetoxy olivetols, which are key intermediates in the synthesis of these metabolites, has been achieved (Synthesis, 733 (1980). The factors which influence double-bond stability in delta 8- and delta 9-THC's have been determined, and it is shown that Bucourt rules can be successfully applied to the THC ring system (J. Org. Chem., 46, 949 (1981).